


Papers and Pizza

by ShadowTigerLily



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, David knows things, David owns an apartment, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Is David actually Canadian?, Let Gwen sleep 2017, Max just needs a hug, Mom!Gwen, Swearing, adoption au, dadvid, i hope so!, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 15:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13010808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowTigerLily/pseuds/ShadowTigerLily
Summary: Dadvid/ adoption AU, Gwen and David raising Max together (not married possibly dating?) after camp is over in David's apartment. Just general fluff and a little angst b/c Max is an angsty 11 yr old. There is some swearing!( some momGwen too)





	1. Pizza

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like my first story on this website! Please tell me what you think and give headcannon ideas to help my writers block XD. I will try to post more chapters, but hey. Life is hectic. I already have chapter two in the works so keep a look out! :D

As the car rolled to a stop, Max looked up from where he was picking strings out of his seat. It had been a grueling 5 hour drive, but finally it had come to an end. After getting out of the car, he glanced around at his surroundings with a look of contempt, not because hated the place, but because his face normally looks like that. The apartment complex had a large gate at the front. David had to enter a code for it to open. The parking lot was filled with all different sorts of cars, most of them rusty or dented...or both.  
From what Max could tell from the drive here they were about 30 minutes away from the city in an urban suburb. That was something that completely surprised Max, David didn't seem like the type to enjoy living in the suburbs of a major city. His life was a giant nature's documentary for fucks sake!  
Max turned around at the sound of the car squeaking and the door opening. David hopped out of the driver's seat and took a long stretch as he gazed at the sky. Gwen was much less thrilled getting out, if the groans and crack of the neck were anything to go by.  
It was a very humid day at 90 degrees, the car was so old and beat up that the air conditioning didn't work, so they had the windows rolled down. Now that the breeze from the opened window was gone, all three of them were instantly drenched in sweat and heat.  
Max had been silent the entire ride to David's apartment, just looking out the window with an unreadable expression. David and Gwen were noticeably uncomfortable in the front, only taking glances back to make sure Max was still there. If it wasn't for David's mixture of CD's with 80's music the two might've gone mad.  
David stretched his long arms in front of him as if he was showing off the apartments. "Alrighty, here we are guys! I hope you will enjoy living with Gwen and I, Max! We're going to have so much fun!", he smiled widely at Max and his eyes lit up with excitement as he rambled on about things that he wanted to do or needed to get done. The car ride here was so awkward he had to at least try to lighten the mood!  
Max just ignored him and went around to the trunk to get his bag, a small backpack with only his bear, some clothing, and bathroom stuff. He shrugged it over his shoulder and sighed as he closed the trunk. Gwen came around the truck and placed an open palm on the Max's back as she stood next him. She looked up at the apartment building, "Yeah, same kid, but let's make the most of it for now. I have duct tape in my bag just in case.", Max huffed in response, but otherwise just walked forward towards the entrance where David was already standing and waiting.  
As Max and Gwen walked up, David opened the door and held it for the two. Max looked up at him and gave a half hearted glare to which David responded with a genuine smile. Max turned away and marched towards the elevator. Gwen gave David a nod of thanks and followed.  
The wait for the elevator and ride up to the 4th floor was excruciating. Max was silent and brooding, Gwen shifted uncomfortably in her spot, and for the life of him David couldn't think of anything to say.  
Together they walked to apartment 408. David rummaged through his pockets for his room key before finally pulling it out and unlocking the door. "Now, my apartment isn't that big, but I do have two bedrooms, a kitchen, a bathroom, and a living room so we'll have all we need! Your room is in the hall on the right at the back.  
"With that the door swings open and Max is confronted with a full view of the apartment. It was...homely. Plants, big and small, were hung and sitting in corners of the living room which was on the left in an open area connected to the kitchen. It had a well loved couch, coffee table, arm chair, and a rocking chair with what looked like knitting tools next to it. Finished and unfinished projects were covering it. He could've sworn he saw some of those projects during knitting camp. The tv wasn't huge but it was a flat screen mounted on the wall and Max could make out the outline of a gaming system.  
Max kicked off his shoes by the door as he continued to walk in towards the kitchen. It had an island and stools separating it from the living room. On top was a bunch of counselor paperwork as well as some ideas and plans for next year. He also saw a script from one of the plays at camp. The fridge had drawings of all sorts stuck to it, Max thought he saw a few from art camp. The stove, sink and counter-tops were very clean apart from a knife and the queen of hearts that looked a little out of place sitting next to the sugar. The windowsill above the sink held a view of the parking lot but it was filled with small trinkets and a beaker filled with water, probably for fresh flowers. Max picked up a purple 20 sided die and a jar of dirt with a flower scout patch inside before setting it back down on the wood and moving on.  
To the right was a sliding glass door leading out to the tiniest patio he'd ever seen. Somehow, David had fit a tiny grill out there and could see that he used it often. There was a fully decorated skateboard leaning on one of the posts, unrusted. Next to the board were rocks labeled 'moon rocks' in scribbly writing. When he looked up he could see a bird feeder and a single set of wind chimes hanging.  
That's when Max turned his attention to the walls. There hung photos. Photos of Gwen and him, of the camp, and of some campers that he couldn't identify, apart from a young David that didn't look happy to be there. He passed these photos and walked down a short hallway with three doors.  
He peaked into the first room to the right. Which appears to be the bathroom. The counters were clean as well as the toilet and shower (thank god), but it was also filled with plants. He shut the door and then opened the door at the end of the hall on the right.  
'My room huh?' Looking around, it really wasn't much. The walls were the same blue as his sweatshirt and all of the furniture looked like hand me downs or just cheap. The bed was on the left with a chest at the foot and a dresser to the right. The walls were bare and a window with shades was opposite the door.  
Max set his bag on the plain white sheets of the bed when he heard a knock on the doorway. He turned to see David standing there with a smile and a gentle voice "I know it isn't very decorative in here, but I was planning on taking you shopping tomorrow for clothes, food, and such. I wanted to know what you'd like for dinner. Pizza? Macaroni?"  
Max just gave a shrug in return. David just nodded and replied "Alright, pizza it is, hope you like pineapple and anchovies!", and Max gave him the most disgusted look a child could muster. David laughed "Yeah I feel the same. Cheese with pepperoni is the best way to go."Right as he was leaving he quickly leaned back and added "If there's anything you need Max, anything at all, Gewn and I are here, don't be afraid to talk to us please. We care."  
At that point Max had already turned around so he assumed he heard and just didn't want to answer. He was about to leave again when Max spoke for the first time since telling him that he would be his foster parent. " You care about everything David, it's stupid." Certainly not one of his best comebacks, but he's had a long day. "And I don't mind pineapple, it's mostly the anchovies..."


	2. Unpacking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again everyone and welcome to the latest chapter! IF YOU GUYS HAVE ANY HEADCANNONS PLEASE FEED THEM TO ME. I might even include them in the story ^^! Now to explain a few of my headcannons that I mushed into the first chapter! So what was with all those details about David’s house? Well pull up a seat and let me tell you a thing. After Camp Campbell is over and everyone needs to go home each smol child leaves David a gift (you know as a thanks for being such a good counselor). AND LET ME TELL YOU. YOU KNOW DAVID WOULD KEEP ALL THAT SHIT IN HIS HOUSE BECAUSE HE IS BEST BOI. HE WOULD LOOK UPON THESE THINGS AND BE LIKE ‘YES I AM BEST COUNSELOR’ AND HE WOULD TAKE CARE OF ALL THEIR THINGS BECAUSE HE KNOWS THESE THINGS WERE IMPORTANT TO THEM SO NOW THEY’RE IMPORTANT TO HIM. AHHHHHHHHHH.  
> Ok. I’m fine. Plus, why is Gwen here? Because I think Gwen would be the best mom for Max don’t even lie to me. They’re just salty AF 24/7 and being pessimistic little shits together. Plus, I think that Gwen gives Max a level of understanding that David would have a hard time giving. Plus I headcannon that David lives like 30 mins outside the city because it’s closer to his school year job and not at expensive as living inside the city (you’ll get to know about that laterrrrr). He also has a bunch of plants in his house and star stickers he plans to put in almost every room b/c he misses being outside and seeing the stars and smelling the woods instead of all this exhaust fume and smoke. Back to the story~~~~

     Looking back at the door where David was previously, Max waited another second before pulling his bag off his shoulders. It was a plain black bag, lighter than it looked, and not that much bigger than his head. It landed with a soft thud on the bed and he just stared at it for a while. Honestly, Max didn’t even really know why he bothered unpacking. He expected to be up an out of this house like all the others in a matter of days. As he grabbed the zipper of the main pouch, he hesitated. Did he really want to unpack? It would be pretty useless to do so. But something pulled his hand forward and the zip resounded in the empty room. He opened the bag and the first thing he pulled out was Mr. Honeynuts. He sighed as he turned the bear in his hands, feeling his fur between his fingers. It had been a month or so since camp had ended, but the smell of the woods and campfire stuck to him like glue. And if Max never admits that it helped him sleep better at night, then that isn’t anyone’s business. As he’s looking down at the bear he notices the dirt, tears, and the missing eye. There’s stuffing coming out of his side and the left ear could do with some repair. He hopes that he’ll be able to steal some of David’s sewing supplies before he leaves. 

     After a quick glance behind his back to make sure no one’s watching, he gives the bear a quick hug, “I’ll fix you later buddy” and gently sets him against the pillow to rest.

     Next he pulls out one change of clothes. He lifts up the shirt, which is a dark green color, that is at least two sizes too big. Sometimes he liked the bagginess of the clothing, but it would’ve been nice to own something that actually fit right. Max digs his arm back into the black bag and takes out a pair of pants. It was the same deal except they still fit around his waist, the legs were the problem. 

     ‘I guess it doesn’t help that I’m so fucking short in the first place’. 

     The material of the pants was pretty bad as well. It was scratchy for some reason and left his shins and thighs itchy whenever he wore them. He threw the pair of pants on top of the dresser and dug into the very bottom of his pack. 

     “Come fucking on! I knew I put it in here before I left!” he leaned over the bag and forced the mouth open, peering inside. 

     He was met with nothing but the bottom of a disappointingly empty backpack. He sighed and threw the bag on the floor over his shoulder and hopped onto the bed face first. The sheets smelt of fresh linen and were surprisingly cool despite the hot day. Max closed his eyes for a minute and let his surroundings sink in.

     A rapping noise came from the door, wait….did he even close it? He shifted and got off the bed he accidentally fell asleep on and opened the door. This time he was met with Gwen’s face and the noise of footsteps and clinking plates coming from the kitchen. 

     “What do you want?”, he glared at Gwen ‘that sounded meaner than I meant, but oh well’. 

     She shifted to one hip and crossed her arms, “Well if you don’t want pizza that’s fine by me, I just thought I’d tell you before we eat it all.” 

     That's when Max caught the delicious wafting scent coming from the kitchen. Pizza was always and always will be his comfort food. 

     But he still had a reputation to hold, “Not if you're still watching your waistline you won't.” 

    He shoved his hands in his hoodie pockets and brushed past Gwen, making sure to close the bedroom door behind him. She gave an exasperated sigh before following Max through the short hallway. She had no idea how to handle this little shit.

     When they entered the living/dining room David had all the plates and silverware set out on the tiny island. The apartment was too tiny to have an actual table and when Max looked at the living room all the papers previously on the island were sitting on the ottoman in a haphazard pile. He jumped up on the chair, more like climbed, or a mixture of both. When he finally reached the top of the tall ass chair he looked up and saw David with an amused smile plastered on his face. 

     “With legs like these let’s see you do better campman!”

     This comment only seemed to amuse David even more as his smile broke into a laugh. ‘Damnit not the reaction I was aiming for.’ he rolled his eyes at David.

     “Yeah, yeah, now gimme the pizza, before Gwen eats it all.” an annoyed ‘Max..’ sounded off from behind him and Max smirked. 

     Gwen glared at him ‘that little shit’.

     David held the pizza in his hands, bt just before Max could grab at it he pulled slightly away causing the 11 year old to give him a death glare. Never come between a child and his pizza, never. 

     “I didn’t hear the magic word!”

     At this Max gave him the blankest stare he could manage, ‘Of course this fucking guy would go for the ‘magic word’ bullshit. Fine two could play this game’. Max quickly jumped up and grabbed a slice, surprising David who half yelled out a ‘Max!’. Before pulling the pizza back even more with a disappointed look on his face. 

     When Max looked up he thought for a minute before saying in a small and pained voice, ‘Please and Thank You…’.

_____________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did Max forget to pack? Who knows because fuck I even forgot! Sorry it took so long for me to update! Life has been hell and college bitch slapped me super hard.


End file.
